ALAS PROHIBIDAS
by BELLAGRIGORI
Summary: ELLA FUE EXPULSADA, ÉL ES MALVADO, EL OTRO ESTA EN UNA MISIÓN, SU AMIGA ES TODO MENOS CALLADA Y SU AMIGO ESCONDE UN SECRETO ENORME Y DELICADO. SON HISTORIAS DE AMORES PROHIBIDOS ENTRE MÁS DE 2 DIMENSIONES.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO.**

* * *

**"El Bien. El Mal son solo palabras, Arriane. ¿Quién puede confiar en ellos, de todos modos?"**

**"Cómo… ¿Cómo puedo amarte ahora?", Arriane susurró.**

**"Fácil…", dijo Tess con tristeza: "…no puedes".**

**FALLEN IN LOVE DE LAUREN KATE.**

* * *

-No pueden hacer eso, no se los permito. Es una orden. –dije con determinación.

-Tú ya no gobiernas sobre nosotros Bella –me dijo desafiante.

-Aun así Sam tengo más poder que todos ustedes reunidos, y por lo mismo no pueden pasar sobre mí –ahora los desafié yo.

-No solo nosotros estamos en contra de ti Bella todo nuestro pueblo te reniega por no dejar hacer lo que más nos conviene –lo dijo en un tono muy serio.

-¿Pero hacer lo que más nos conviene a nosotros para perjudicar a otros? Eso no es justo para ellos, les quitaremos su hogar, y no les basta con eso si no que quieren matarlos.

-Es la supervivencia del más fuerte –me contesto Paul, el segundo al mando después de Sam.

-¿Les gustaría que a alguien más de otra dimensión llegara y les quitara lo que tenemos? –Les pregunte para que reflexionaran –Como por ejemplo ese bárbaro de que tanto hemos oído hablar el tal Edward. Él es más poderoso que ustedes –aunque no les quería echar en cara que yo era más poderosa que todos ellos. Mis poderes y los de Edward era muy parecidos nunca nos habíamos enfrentado en batalla así que no sabíamos quien pudiera ganar.

-Jajaja –comenzaron a reírse todos – ¿Vez lo que pasa cuando te interesas más por otros asuntos que los negocios? Hemos hecho una alianza con Edward. Él nunca nos atacara –me quede sorprendida por lo que dijo Sam.

-Así que son cobardes y no piensan atacar a sus iguales –salió irritada mi voz –pero a los indefensos humanos si los atacaran.

-No somos los culpables de que ellos vivan en una burbuja de supuesta seguridad–dijo Paul apenas conteniendo sus alas que eran grises en un tono casi llegando al negro.

Nosotros éramos muy parecidos a los humanos a excepción de algo: teníamos Alas. Nuestras alas, cuando se extendía parecían a lo que los humanos pintaban como las alas de los ángeles. Las mías eran de color plata brillaban como si tuvieran miles de estrellas en todas las partes de mis alas. Nadie tenía un color parecido al mío todos eran de color mate, solo los de la realeza como yo y mi padre teníamos ese color.

-Calma tú tono de voz conmigo Paul sabes el daño que te puede llegar a causar, tú no eres nada comparado conmigo –ahora si me salía lo que no quería decir, pero ya me estaban sacando de mis casillas.

-Tú padre Charlie estaría muy decepcionado de ti Bella –eso fue un golpe bajo incluso para Sam, sabía que mi padre estaba muerto.

Pero no deje que se notara en mi voz –Lastima que ya está muerto Sam ya que eras su favorito, pero créemeque para mí eres igual de egoísta que todos. Acostúmbrate yo estoy al mando de todos ustedes ahora.

-Eso no es cierto Bella desde hoy quedas destituida como princesa Estor y de esta dimensión quedas expulsada.

-No puedes hacerme esto mi padre era el rey y por ende soy yo la princesa y puedo destruirlos a todos ustedes –me estaba saliendo lo malvada que podría ser si yo quisiera.

-Inténtalo –me desafío Paul.

-¿Me estas retando tú Paul? –reí incrédula.

-Claro que no Isabella. Edward lo hará.

Y así comenzó mi destino.


	2. Chapter 2 MIKE Y JACOB

_**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE Y ELLOS SE ENCONTRARAN EN DONDE MENOS SE LO ESPERAN. NO TODOS SON HUMANOS, PERO LOS QUE LO SON SUFRIRAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LAS MALAS DESCICIONES DE ELLOS.**_

_**AQUI NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**_

_**DESCUBRANLO.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y LAUREN KATE. ALGUNAS CITAS TAMBIEN LE PERTENECEN A LAUREN KATE. LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA ASI QUE PROHIBO SU REPRODUCCION**_

_**PARCIAL O COMPLETA DE MI HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**_

**CAPITULO 2: MIKE Y JACOB**

_EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABLARE DEL MEJOR AMIGO DE BELLA EN LOS LIBROS DE CREPÚSCULO QUE ES __**JACOB BLACK,**__ PERO EN MI HISTORIA ABRA UN NUEVO MEJOR AMIGO DE ESTA ISA, MÁS ADELANTE LES DIRÉ QUIÉN ES, SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE ES SÚPER ADORABLE E INCONDICIONAL DE ISA SIN ENAMORARSE DE ELLA NI ELLA DE ÉL. Y SI AQUÍ __**EDWARD**__ ES MUY MALO Y PERVERSO. CON LO DE LAS CANCIONES ANTERIORES QUIERO ACLARAR PORQUE PUSE ESAS PRECISAMENTE. DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO YA INICIARE LA VIDA DE ISA COMO HUMANA Y SU VIDA RUTINARIA EN LA TIERRA. AUN EN ESTE CAPITULO DEJO INCONCLUSO MUCHAS COSAS QUE DESPUES EN LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS LOS IRE DESTAPANDO._

**1.- NADA ES IGUAL: **COMO SE SIENTE BELLA AL SER EXPULSADA DE SU DIMENSION NO SE SIENTE A GUSTO CON LOS HUMANOS POR QUE NO ES PARTE DE ELLOS. Y POR LO QUE DICE ADIOS NO ES UN AMOR SI NO AMOR A SU DIMENSION Y A SUS SUBDITOS.

**2.- DISFRAZ: **ES ALGO POR LO QUE SE SIENTE INCOMODA BELLA QUE LLEVA UN DISFRAZ SIEMPRE CON LOS HUMANOS QUE APARENTA SER UNO DE ELLOS, QUIERE SENTIRSE LIBERADA,

LAS CANCIONES PARA ESTE CAPITULO SON

**DEJARIA TODO DE CHAYANNE: por lo que siente por Mike.**

**ME NIEGO A OLVIDARTE DE HA-ASH: La muerte de Mike.**

**TE QUEDASTE DE HA-ASH: Aun piensa demasiado en Mike y no piensa superarlo ni piensa enamorarse.**

**"El Bien. El Mal son solo palabras, Arriane. ¿Quién puede confiar en ellos, de todos modos?"**

**"Cómo… ¿Cómo puedo amarte ahora?", Arriane susurró.**

**"Fácil…", dijo Tess con tristeza: "…no puedes".**

**FALLEN IN LOVE DE LAUREN KATE.**

**Volviendo a mi vida en mi dimensión, Sam tenía razón en una cosa me había descuidado de mis deberes de Princesa. **

**Era solo cosa de depresión. Una vez estuve comprometida con Mike Newton, él era el segundo al comando de mí ejército. Nos habíamos enamorado como locos desde que éramos unos niños, nos habíamos comprometido cuando ambos teníamos 20 años y de ahí todo pasó muy rápido.**

**Llego la noticia de que Mike había "muerto" y eso me destrozo por completo yo lo amaba y de un día para otro me fue arrebatado. Llore como nunca lo había hecho ni siquiera cuando mi padre murió, me encerré en mi mundo. ¿Cómo podía vivir sin él, sin su compañía, sin su amor, como llevar mi deber sin su apoyo?**

**Y solo una persona estuvo conmigo en esos momentos mi mejor amigo Jacob Black que era un licántropo. En mi dimensión no solo existíamos nosotros que teníamos alas, había muchas criaturas pero los que más abundábamos éramos nosotros y los licántropos, ellos eran muy buenos luchando contra quien nos atacaba. Habíamos escuchado rumores que Edward les temía más que a los de mi especie Estor.**

**Cuando Jacob se transformaba se volvía como un lobo gigantesco con sus ojos negros como una noche sin estrellas y sin las 7 lunas que alumbraban nuestro cielo, su pelaje era de un café arenoso que me encantaba. Cuando él era simple él medía 2 metros muy grande para cualquier especie. Para muchos él era muy intimidante porque era el lobo más grande de todos, claro él era Alpha tenía que serlo. Pero a pesar de ese aspecto rudo él era muy tierno conmigo aún cuando se transformaba. **

**Mi relación con Jacob era mi sustento, era mi pilar no se que hubiera hecho sin él, pero el día que él me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí ese día sentí que mi mundo se ponía patas para arriba. ¿Cómo podría ser que él estuviera enamorado de mí? Él era mi mejor amigo, eso no podría ser todavía estaba enamorada de Mike, esto estaba mal esto estaba incorrecto, Jacob bien lo sabía y aun así se arriesgo. Me pidió tiempo y yo se lo di.**

**Mike y Jacob no se llevaban muy bien, en realidad solo se saludaban por cortesía y respeto a mí. Nunca supe el porqué de esa enemistad. Cuando le preguntaba a uno de ellos solo respondían que eran cosas mías.**

**Me encerré en mi pequeña burbuja personal después de la muerte de Mike (en donde solo yo existía) ni si quiera Jacob lo dejaba entrar. Me encerraba en mi habitación y como estúpida nombre a Sam como segundo al mando ya que yo era la primera al mando aunque era una princesa no me importaba pelear yo era la más poderosa de mi especie, mi gran error. Nunca debí haber hecho eso. Jacob a él debería haberlo nombrado segundo al mando, Jacob es más poderoso que Sam, pero soy tan egoísta que preferí que me apoyara a mí que estuviera conmigo y que no se ocupara de los asuntos de la guerra.**

**O si por que se aproximaba una guerra que sabía que era inminente contra Edward y no solo por nuestra dimensión si no por la dimensión de los humanos que sabíamos que pronto Edward trataría de conquistarla. Por eso Sam y Paul se aliaron con Edward sabían que pronto acabarían con los humanos. Edward solo quería apoderarse de otra la sexta dimensión (que era la de los humanos) para agregarla a su colección y como mencione no sabía por qué Sam y Paul tenían tanto interés por esa dimensión en especial con los humanos.**

**Sam era el estor preferido de mi padre, y Charlie (como prefería llamarlo) quería poner a Sam a cargo del ejército pero las leyes de nuestra dimensión mandaban que debería ser el hijo del rey. **

**Claro Charlie quedo decepcionado de que yo fuera una hembra y no un varón como él quería. Me reprochaba día y noche de que yo hubiera sido la causante de la muerte de mi madre Renee al nacer yo.**

**Después de que me fui a vivir con los humanos en los años en que estuve en Forks logre sacarle información a un Estor (después que casi lo había matado) de que los licántropos mandados por mi mejor amigo Jacob le habían declarado la guerra a Sam y a Paul (ahora Sam era el primer comandante y Paul era el segundo al mando) por haberme expulsado así de mi dimensión. Ahora estaban en constantes guerras los licántropos contra los Estors y estos estaban trayendo mucha muerte a nuestra dimensión.**

**Cada vez que un estor venia atacar la tierra, antes de que los matara les sacaba información para saber cómo seguían la guerra en mi dimensión y claro saber que no habían matado a Jacob, pero tenía tan buena suerte de que no aun no lo habían matado.**

**Me sentía culpable por la decisión que había tomado Jacob, él no debería de haber tomado esa decisión porque le afectaba a él y su manada ya que morían.**

**Él tenía un lazo muy fuerte con su manada se podía comunicar telepáticamente con ellos y todos podían sentir lo que sentían los demás cuando se convertían en lobos y si uno sufría, todos los demás sufrían también las consecuencias y no me imaginaba lo que sentían cuando alguien de su manada moría. **

**Yo sabía todo esto no por que alguno de ellos me dijera ya que lo tenía estrictamente prohibido decírselo a alguien pero gracias a mi lenguaje animal podía saberlo y me ponía comunicar con ellos y ellos conmigo. Claro yo nunca traicione este secreto que tenia entre ellos y me tuvieron mucha confianza yo era una parte de su manada yo era su hada madrina de ellos.**

**Esto es porque su especie era muy marginada por mi padre y Sam, pero yo los defendía y me querían como una de su manada.**

**Después de que fui expulsado por ningún medio me pude comunicar con Jacob. Pero bueno esto fue bueno a la larga…..**


End file.
